


phan oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Modern Baseball, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Tracob, from wattpad, idk where my creativity came from in this one tbh, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a bunch of stories





	1. california girls

I raked my eyes over his body. Nothing but miles and miles of light tan, like the sand. As far as the eye could see.

He was an angel. A masterpiece. A work of art. His body was a temple and I worshipped there because he was my god.

His scent carried through the warm breeze and mingled with the faint smell of sunscreen and sea salt. He smelled of sangria and coconut cream pie. Of the West Coast and pheromones. It was enough to make my mind go haywire.

All around me model-body girls and six-pack guys played volleyball or stretched in the sun but his body was the only one I saw.

It was golden. He was golden. Everything about him. It made me come undone. He drove me wild because goddamn he was beautiful.

His hair was softer than the faint hum of music coming from beside me but it didn't compare to his skin. It was like gliding my fingers over air when I touched it. It was heavenly.

But lord did he make me insane. He drove me up the wall to no end. And yet I still stayed up through the morning with him, talking of summer sun and flowery shorts we found in girl's clothing stores.

He always got his way. Calmly, too, and thought money was hotter than himself. Which christ, it wasn't. But christ, did he think it was.

Oh god isn't he beautiful? Miles and miles of lightly tanned skin. Soft, air-gliding skin. Warm, entrancing, enticing, seducing skin. Drawing me closer, in father, until I was drowned in it like the sea salt water spilling before us.

Hair soft like the satin he wears beneath his shorts. Hair that drives him crazy when I pull it while his lips are attatched to mine like my eyes are attatched to his body. It was a sinful sensation that made me crazy.

Scent fruity like the lemonade slushies we drank as we walked down the pier and he pushed me into the water, laughing almost as loud as he screamed when I pulled him in after me.

Lips delicious like the ice cream he licked seductively on the back porch way too late at night. Like the bubbegum he chewed and kept with him always, "just in case".

Body heavenly like the churches he'd never been in. Godly like the one he didn't believe in. Saintly like he lead everyone to believe he was. Angelic like the winged creatures he scoffed at the mention of.

He was a mixture of pulchritude and attitude, agonizingly difficult yet enticingly beautiful. He kept me out all night, dancing and sweating and drinking and kissing and whispering faint "I love you"s pressed up against walls.

And his skin glowed from the sun and his hair curled from the water and his scent drifted from the breeze and his eyes turned to look at me, his bubblegum lips smirking at my entranced look.

"California girls keep you out at night," he said, "but I'll keep you out even longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! find me on  
tumblr: @artbyliv  
twitter: @djhsoulmate  
instagram: @bicon_edits


	2. tears over beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil meets a very sad dan at a bar. fluff ensues.

Hey! You coming, Peej?" Phil called to his roommate.

"Yeah, just a sec!" he called, and Phil swung his car keys around his finger. He hadn't been home all day and he wanted to go out, have a few drinks, come home, and sleep. Fun, but not wild or anything.

Pj emerged from his room with someone else, a boy Phil had never seen before.

"Who's this?" Phil asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Phil, this is Chris! I met him the other day at my on-campus job. He was all over me," he said with a smirk. Chris elbowed him in the side playfully.

"More like you were all over me! You oggled at me for like fifteen seconds before actually saying anything," Chris retorted.

"You know, I've only known Chris for about half a minute, and yet I believe him more than I believe you, Peej."

"Thank you, Phil. At least someone has a brain here. This maniac has been acting dumb all day." Chris rolled his eyes. Pj kissed his cheek.

"You know you need me," Pj said, walking past Phil and through the door of their apartment. Phil gave Chris an I'm so sorry look, but Chris just rolled his eyes again and smiled. Phil could tell he liked Pj.

Phil was happy for them, but he couldn't help but wish for something like that. It made him a little jealous, but mostly just whistful. He wasn't jealous of them, just of what they had. He hadn't had a boyfriend since high school, and he was already a junior in college. It kinda sucked.

But, tonight he, Pj, and apparently now Chris (though Phil didn't mind) were going out. It would be fun, and Phil would have a good time. Maybe he'd meet someone. Maybe he'd meet the one!

But probably not. If he'd been single that long, he'd probably stay single for a while, right?

"Phil, are you coming?" Pj asked from the hallway. "You're kind of our ride." Phil realized he'd zoned out.

"What? Yeah, I'm coming," Phil replied, shutting and locking the apartment door.

"I call shotgun!" Pj called as he speedwalked down the hallway. Phil rolled his eyes. He really loved Pj, with all his childishness and dorkiness. He was his best friend, after all.

Phil, Chris, and Pj arrived at the bar, and Chris immediately spotted some friends and dragged Pj off to introduce him.

Phil surveyed the bar space, seeing if there was anyone he knew, coming up empty. So he found a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, and sat sipping it, enjoying observing the college night life.

He heard a small hiccup-like sound from beside him. He turned to see a boy with red-rimmed chocolate-caramel eyes and curly brown hair. He looked sadder than anything.

"Hey, you okay?" Phil asked him. He turned to Phil, eyes shimmering in the light with tears.

"Yeah," the man said, wiping his eyes. "Not drunk hiccups. Crying hi-hic!-cups. Though I am a little tipsy," he admitted. He looked down at his drink. "I probably shouldn't have too much more to drink," he reasoned.

"Why are you crying?" Phil asked, leaning his head a bit closer to the young man to hear over the buzz of activity ringing through the bar.

"Breakup," he stated simply.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm Phil, by the way," he said, offering his hand. The man took it.

"Dan."

"Talking about it might help, maybe?" Phil offered.

"Maybe. It just really sucks. My..." he paused, as if wondering what to say next. "Boyfriend...cheated on me. I miss him so much. I know I ended things with him, but he's the one who broke my heart. It was with a girl, too," Dan explained.

"That's awful. I know what it's like to be cheated on," Phil admitted.

Dan began to ramble as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. "All I can hope for is for me to get better, 'cause all I can take is no more," he began. He sounded quite poetic. "I'll win him back again, we'll be lovers; best friends," he continued. Phil wondered if he knew what he was saying. "He won't need another woman like he did way back when he was with me." That got Phil, he felt Dan's pain. "He needed more than me. I'm friendly, and thoughtful, and quite awfully pretty, but he needed more than me," Dan finished. Phil brought a hand to Dan's hair as more tears streaked the brunette's cheeks. He brushed Dan's curls away from his face.

"Hey, look at me," Phil said, and Dan obliged. "You don't need him if he cheated on you. This has nothing to do with you. You're enough, you are friendly. You do seem thoughtful. And yeah," Phil added with a blush, "you are quite awfully pretty." Dan blushed at this, too. "You don't need to win him back if he's already wronged you once. Don't let him get you twice."

Dan looked at the man before him. He'd known him for a mere five minutes, and he already wanted to know him forever. His advice and his words made Dan's heart swell. It had shrunk when he'd learned of Will's cheating earlier. He broke things off soon after, heartbroken.

"Thanks," Dan whispered. His drink sat, forgotten on the bar counter in front of him as they looked at each other. Both men found the other's gaze to be entrancing.

They continued talking for an hour, Dan's sad, broken mood quickly changing to a lighter, flirty mood. Chris and Pj came over at one point, with two other guys alongside them.

"Phil! Meet Jacob and Troye, they're boyfriends," Pj said, and Phil could tell he was drunk. Phil said his greetings to the pair, both with curly brown hair.

"Who's this, Phil?" Chris asked, also much less sober than he had been earlier. He gestured to Dan.

"This is Dan," Phil explained, and Dan gave everyone a smile.

"There's so much gay here!" Chris exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Let's not assume Dan's sexuality," Troye said, giving Dan a smile. Dan just shrugged and smiled.

"Nah, I'm pretty gay," he chuckled. The group laughed.

"Well, me and Pj are off to makeout in a dark corner. See ya!" Chris said, and he and Pj grasped each others arms, precariously stumbling across the room.

Jacob turned to Dan and Phil. "Troye and I need to get going, we've both got 7am classes tomorrow," he said with a slight eye roll.

"It sucks," Troye complained, but took his boyfriend's hand as Jacob dragged him towards the door.

"Nice meeting you!" Phil called after them, and Dan said his goodbye too. Troye and Jacob gave them little salutes as farewells. "They were nice, but yeah, 7am's do suck," Phil chuckled. Dan laughed too.

"My first class tomorrow isn't until 11, so I'm good, if you want to stick around, chat a bit more?" Dan offered.

"How about we go to my place?" Phil asked, and Dan smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

They went to find Chris and Pj, finding them in a dark corner, making out, as promised.

"Oi! Peej!" Phil called, and Pj pulled away from Chris with a groan.

"What is it Phil?"

"Dan and I are going back to our apartment, do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, Chris and I'll either walk or hail a cab," Pj explained as Chris latched his mouth onto his neck.

Phil backed away a bit. "Alright, I'll leave you two to it..."

"Don't have too much fun, use protection," Pj crowed after Dan and Phil. Dan rolled his eyes.

"He's telling us," he groaned with a smirk. Phil laughed.

"You're funny, Dan. I think you're a keeper," Phil teased. It was something he'd probably not say if he was sober, but he was a little tipsy, so he decided he could be a bit flirty.

"Dork," Dan teased back.

And they went back and forth like this throughout the car ride back to Phil and Pj's flat. And they did have a lot of fun, just not how Pj implied it. They played a bit of Mario Kart, and fell asleep watching Big Hero 6 after Dan cried about Tadashi dying.

When Dan awoke with his head on Phil's chest, and he recalled the previous night's events, he smiled. It was strange, but he was happy he'd broken up with Will. If he hadn't done that, he might not have had one of the best nights he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i’m going to be posting all my old fics from wattpad to here, and finishing them here. find me on  
tumblr: @artbyliv  
twitter: @djhsoulmate  
instagram: @bicon_edits


End file.
